story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Funville (SoW game)
Funville is the main setting in Story of World (video game). 'House Area' This is the area where the player lives. #'Chicken Coop:' There is no upgrade for chicken coop. Only a maximum of 5 chickens can be kept at any given time. #'Animal Barn:' The player's cows, horse, sheep, and pig live here. They can be seen sleeping, eating, and poop. #'Pet House:' The player's pets live here, with the exception of dogs and cats that stay inside their house. #'Player's House:' This is where the protagonist character lives. The house initially includes a bed, kitchen, television, bookshelf and small table. The player's house can be expanded as he/she brings materials to Niklas. #'Farmland:' The player can plant seeds here. #'Idol Stage:' This is where the player participate in auditions. 'Crossroads' The Crossroads consist of two areas: the path leading up Mountain Area from Player's House Area and a lower section that can only be reached by heading west along the road from the player's house area. 'Farm Area' Just to the east of player's house is the Farm Area. The shops are closed on Thursday. #Greenhouse #Mitzi's Barn #Mitzi's Chicken Coop #'Macaron Ranch:' The shop at Macaron Ranch is run by Mitzi. She sells a variety of products relating to the care of animals. When the player buy an animal from her, she will ask one to give it a name and the creature automatically is transfered to their farm. Bastian's room is accessed via the door on the right of building. It can also be accessed through the farm shop section by going through from the right of their room. #'Fortune House:' After the player had his/her fortune told by Christine for 20 times, she will suggest setting up a permanent shop in the abandoned building. This will be done the next day, where the player is able to visit Christine more frequently, as in her tent she is only available once a week. Telling a fortune will require 500 Bells to tell the player their fortune and what item of clothing they require to boost their luck. #'The Espers Residence:' To the south-east of Macaron Ranch is Mina's House. She lives there with her parents Fabian and Laura. #'Xuan Restaurant:' The Chinese restaurant is owned by Xuan Yi. It is located near the area's entrance. #'Farmers Market:' Bastian's supermarket is located to the east of Chinese restaurant. If the player can't wait any longer for their crops to grow, he will have harvested fruits and vegetables for sale. 'Town Plaza' Funville Town Plaza is where most of the citizens live, work, and socialize. Most of the time, the shop owners will be inside their stores and do not wander very far away. On Mondays the shops are closed. It is the only outdoor location where the background music will change when entered. The west entrance to town connects to Farm Area and the player's Farm. The southwest passage connects to Food Tower Area. Directly south of town is the Beach. North of town connects to the mountain. The town lay-out is nearly identical to Pelican Town from Stardew Valley. #Playground #'Angelic Berry Patisserie:' A patisserie owned and inhabited by Maria with her family. #'Bluebird Mansion:' Rin and her family live here. #Path to the mountain area #Fountain #'Pink Diamond Clinic:' Pink Diamond Clinic is owned by Charlene along with both of her parents, Robert and Matilda. Since Charlene works part-time at Angelic Berry, she doesn't seem to help her parents often; it's up to Robert and Matilda to manage the clinic by themselves. Robert works as the doctor whilst his wife works as a nurse. #'Elegant Make-Up Store:' Eleonora owns her own make-up store, where the player can get a makeover. #'The Kirsche Residence:' The house of Heinz and his family. Reni is not available for interaction until the player has cured her sleeping sickness. #'Town Plaza:' This place is location for some festivals. #'Flower Empress:' This is the shop owned by Wyatt and Lia along with her two daughters Sabrina and Sandra. It is where the player can buy flower seeds and fertilizer. #'Photo Studio:' Nevena owns a photo studio. #'Book Store:' Timmy and Karen run the book store with their daughter Beata. #'Francine's House:' Francine, the women's soccer player, lives here. She goes to work at sport store inside the mall from 10:00 to 22:00. #'Colorful Bar:' Isabella and her older brother Guillermo run a bar, located just to the left of town plaza - northwest side. They sell various food and drinks. In the evening, players will sometimes see other villagers enjoying a drink there. From 20:00 to 00:00, there will be a special performance by Martina the musician. #'Delight Apartment:' Carsten and Margrethe run an apartment in town, along with their daughter Stefanie. Carsten usually takes care of the guest accommodations while Margrethe runs the small diner in their inn. Even though there are a lot of rooms at the apartment, the only two guests you can find are Konrad and Matteo. #'Sushi Ohara:' Shinji takes care of the Japanese restaurant while his wife Natsuko helps him. Their children Kyosuke and Misaki hang out around the area. #'Bak Restaurant:' The Korean restaurant is owned by Joo-yeon. #Pathway to crossroads 'Food Tower Area' To the north of Grapefruit Lake District is the Food Tower Area. #Claudio's Headquarters #'Simon's Yurt:' Simon the swordsman lives here. #Calista's House #'Christine's Tent:' Christine's Fortune Shop takes two appearances. Initially, Christine will set up the shop as a tent, to the left of Calista's House. After the player had his/her fortune told by Christine for 20 times, she will have her own fortune shop in the Farm Area. #Food Tower #'Martina's House:' In front of the Food Tower is Martina's house, where will eventually become available after the player talks to Martina 10 days in a row at her concert. Martina is there until 20:00, when she goes to Colorful Bar to present a special performance. 'Grapefruit Lake District' The Grapefruit Lake District is located to the south-west of Funville. On Wednesday the shops are closed. #Serafina's House #Path to Food Tower Area #'Mall of Funville:' Mall of Funville is the only location to open everyday, from 10:00 to 22:00. Even though there are a lot of shops here, the only shopkeeper you can find is Francine. #'Toby's Loft:' Toby the prince lives here. After he marries Charlene, she will move into his house. #'Maize Harvester:' Gianna and her parents live and work at their own maid café. #'Pet Shop:' Pets can be bought from Eric. Once the player buys a pet, they can't sell it and their pet can never become sick or die. There are 4 colours of each pet. The pets are either dog or cat. #'Lars and Janice House:' Down the path to Food Tower is the house where Lars and Janice live. The two are there until evening, where Janice goes to Delight Apartment to work part-time, leaving Lars alone at their house. 'School Area' Sweets Melody Private School is a school dedicated to train idols, located on the far far right of Funville Town up a hill through the cliff face. The plaza is often the location for festivals, as it is wide and spacious to hold a lot of people. Rooftop is a location that the player can visit. Unlike in its anime adaption, the school has a dormitory served for guest residents. Like schools in real life, the school is open from Monday to Friday between 6:00 and 15:00, but closed on Saturday and Sunday. 'Beach' Location: To the south of Funville Town Small numbers of forageables can be found lying on the main beach. At the easternmost edge of the main beach is a campground. Inside the tent will be empty until Xavier is unlocked by enabling Wi-Fi on both Nintendo Switch and Story of World (game). After Xavier is married, regardless to whom, his tent will be demolished, leaving an empty spot forever. 'Mountain Area' The Mountain Area is located to the north of Town Plaza. On Tuesdays the shops are closed. #Tomoko's House #'The Workshop:' Niklas lives here with his wife Dorothea. Together, they have two sons: Frederik and Jasper. Niklas is a carpenter and Frederik's service is processing ore to refined ones. Dorothea's work is only helping her husband and son. Jasper does not do anything. #'Queen's Cave:' Queen Sabrina lives inside the mine. #'Dana's Bath House:' Dana is unlocked on 1 September of Year 1, but her own bath house will not be accessible until the player has completed Ruka's Diary. Taking a bath here will replenish your stamina. Every summer, Dana will leave the town to some other places with cooler weather, but will always return the following September. However, the player still can use her bath house even after she leaves. #'Opal Fashion Store:' The fashion store is owned by Walter and his family. The shop sells clothes and accessories for head and eyes. The player can buy clothing for themselves and their children (only after marriage). Outfits and accessories are available for the male player, female player, or both genders. #'RM Restaurant:' Romeo and Matteo live here. #'Mine Entrance:' Like any other places, the clock does not tick. The player needs a lot of food to replenish their stamina if you wish to dig all your way to level 99 and meet Tomoko. #'Elijah's House:' Elijah and his family live here. #'The Tipper Residence:' Claire's House is located way near the mountaintop. Category:Locations